Under Preasure
by Horror in the Terminal
Summary: A new detective comes to help Satoshi in his work to capture Dark. But when the Detective's back up starts creeping into Satoshi's heart will everything turn out alright?
1. Chapter 1

**If you think that you've read this before, you might be right. I published this story before but it was lost. So I retyped and everything is up and running again. So its not stolen or anything**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from D.N.Angel. Except my characters. **

XXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXX

_beepbeep beep beepbeep beep_

The alarm clock in Satoshi Hiwatari's room sounded off. It was seven am, he gruffly sat up and looked around in a daze. For a half hour he sat there, letting his blood pressure rise so he could be fully awake. He slowly got dressed in a white button up shirt and a pair of black pants and made his way down stairs not even bothering with breakfast.

School started and he made his way into the class room and took his seat, which was continently located where he could keep an eye on Daisuke.

"attention class today we have a new student joining us today, all the way from America." the teacher said cheerfully. A girl entered the class. She had very dark hair pulled halfway up. The rest hung down to her lower back. She wore the usual school uniform.

"now…Ms. Chase was it?" The girl silently nodded. "would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Gladly." The girl said. "My name is Gwyneth Chase. Although most people just call me Gwen. I transferred her from New York City because of my fathers work. Um…I guess that's about it" She said seeming to become a little uncomfortable when she realized everyone was staring at her with strange looks.

"very good then, Gwen you will sit in the back next to Satoshi. Now, if you need any help please don't be afraid to ask me or your other peers.' Gwen nodded and went to take her seat. As she passed Satoshi he managed to get a good look at her, there was really nothing special about her. She was average height and quite slim. Her facial features were average as well, that was except for her eyes. Satoshi froze when he saw them. They were yellow, although they had deep aqua blue spikes shooting out of the pupils. She took her seat next to him and opened her bag and took out her note book with a sigh.

**The end of the school day **

Gwen walked out of the school looking a little sad. Her first day at a Japanese school, and things didn't go so well. It was a little hard to adjust to the language and ways around here. So far she hadn't made any new friends like her dad had promised she would.

"oh-well, Its just like last time" She muttered under her breath.

"what's just like last time?" A seemingly nice voice said beside her. Risa Harada said standing next to her. Gwen blinked then blushed realizing someone had just caught her talking to herself.

"Oh! Nothing!" she said rather embarrassed. Risa smiled.

"Hey you're the new girl right?" Gwen nodded "well how about you come to the mall with me and my sister Riku? It will be so much fun!" Gwen thought about it

"well…" she looked down at her feet. She had always been a bit shy around people her own age, give her someone older, like her fathers age to talk to and she wouldn't even flinch at striking up a conversation. "…well I guess it would be alright" She said looking up at Risa.

"Great! Oh…don't you have to call your parents or something to let them know where you are?" Risa asked innocently.

"Oh no, my dads a detective and he normally doesn't come home till about one in the morning, so he won't mind" Gwen answered. Risa blinked, she was amazed that this girl's father would leave her alone like that.

"well shall we go?" Gwen asked politely with a smile.

**At the mall…**

Gwen and Riku were introduced and the three girls went off to go shopping. They went all over and ended up finally collapsing at the food court.

"I'm starving!" Riku said heaving half of Risa's bags next to her chair. Gwen smiled

"what should we get to eat?" She smiled, she didn't really know what half the things on the menu were and decided to leave it up to Riku and Risa.

"Hm…" thought Riku " I know! I'll go order!" With that she disappeared to get some food. The three ate their food, when the check came Gwen grabbed it and paid for it out of a fifty. Risa and Riku both stared . Gwen noticed this and blushed.

"Wow! Gwen are you rich or something?!" Risa asked Gwen smiled worriedly. In the past when she had told people about her family and money they had called her a spoiled rich girl and picked on her.

"Well you see, my mother died when I was 8 and she opened up a small account of money for me to spend how I wanted, the rest of her money she put in my fathers banking account " she finished.

"I'm sorry about your mother" said Riku

"Hey if your parents we're married then wouldn't they have the same banking account?" Asked Risa.

"well you see my parents were never married," another reason she was always picked on "but they did love each other very much" Risa and Riku smiled, well you're a very interesting person they chimed. Gwen sighed in relief. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

The girls finished eating and went walking around more. Risa spotted some girly store and went straight to it while Riku went to a sporting goods shop. Gwen looked around and spotted a book store. She smiled. And waked in. After browsing she made her way to the mystery and suspense section. She looked around then spotted her favorite detective novel. Her hand reached out to grab it, but another hand came down on top of hers. She looked up in surprise to she Satoshi.

_Oh, it's that boy from school _she thought.

"Um, were you going to buy this book?" Asked Satoshi. Gwen blushed. He looked at her.

_Oh my gosh, he's very…attractive. His eyes are beautiful, they remind me of the ocean after a storm. And his hair, it looks almost silver. _

"Oh no! you can have it, I was just going to look at it. Here." She said lifting her hand and taking his off hers. She handed the book to Satoshi.

"thank you" he said looking at the back. "Do you enjoy detective novels?" he asked

"Yes! They're my favorite, my dads a detective and I've always been obsessed with that sort of thing." Gwen chimed. Satoshi raised an eyebrow.

"your Fathers a detective here?"

"Yes, that's why we moved. He's now apart of Tokyo's Crime Investigation Unit." Gwen said proudly.

"Hm, I'd like to talk to you about this subject a little more. Would you like to get some coffee with me? Satoshi asked politely. He really did have an interest in her fathers work and if she knew if her father knew about the Phantom Thief Dark. So they went to a coffee shop in upper level of the mall.

The coffee shop was called "Rose Thorn Café" It was painted a whine red color inside and had a rustic renaissance theme.

The two sat down and ordered their coffee. Gwen was a little nervous. This was the first time a boy had asked her to go do something out of school. _could you call this a date? _she wondered in her head.

"Tell me is your fathers name Anthony?" Satoshi asked suddenly breaking the silence.

"Oh, yes. But how did you know?" asked Gwen.

"because I help out the investigators and I've heard that there's a new detective around whose really good. He's caught some people who they said could never be caught."

Gwen blushed, "yah that's my father alright, he was sent here to help with the Phantom Thief Dark." Satoshi's eyebrow shot up.

"dose your father intend to catch him?"

"well of course!" Gwen said "Why would he come here if he wasn't going to?"

Their coffee came and Gwen suddenly began to feel nervous. He had just brought her here so he could find out more about her father. She sighed and shifted her weight in her chair and moved her leg so that it was more comfy, but it accidentally brushed up against Satoshi's. She blushed red. Satoshi didn't seem to notice.

**Inside Satoshi's mind**

"So. Her father thinks he can catch Dark? I can't let that happen. If they do manage to catch him them Daisuke will-" He was caught off.

"End up in a whole lot of trouble? Possible spend life in jail? You wouldn't want that would you?" A voice said with a evil sarcasm.

"Krad. Don't worry about Daisuke, he's not your problem Dark is. And if you try anything…"

"Alright alright. Besides I'm not interested in eliminating Dark right now, whose thing girl Sato-kun?" Krad asked.

"She's no one. Just a student at my school. Her father is the one I'm interested in" Satoshi said in defense.

"Right, that's what they all say. Just don't let her get to close to you or who knows what I'll have to do. You're _my _everything."

"I don't think so" Satoshi said before shutting Krad out.

"Well Its getting late and I'm sure that Risa and Riku are wondering where I went." Gwen said quietly.

"excuse me?" Satoshi said not hearing her.

"I should be getting home." she smiled. So Satoshi and Gwen walked out of the mall.

"well thank you for the coffee" Said Gwen before she started to walk home. She extended her hand out to Satoshi. He extended his own hand and took it.

The moment his hand touched hers he couldn't; help but feel a shock of something. He didn't know what it was but it filled him up inside. He quickly pulled his hand away.

"Well goodbye!" Gwen said before turning and walking off.

Satoshi looked at his hand for a moment then frowned and put it in his pocket.

**I hope it was okay for you guys. Please tell me if I did anything wrong.  
R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen Made her way home. She lived in a rather large house in the upper side of town. She unlocked her door and entered, only to be greeted by silence. She sighed

"I'm home!" she said in a sarcastic tone to the air. Gwen slowly made her way up to her room. She went upstairs and walked down the hallway with several doors on each side. Finally at the end of it she came to her door. Opening it lead to a spiral stair case. She walked up it and into her loft. It was nicely decorated like any other teenaged girls room would be. Pictures of her family, books scattered around, and the occasional stuffed bear. But what set Gwen's room off from the normal was an entire wall in she had devoted to The Phantom Thief Dark. She had articles about his thievery, who he was, and even some police files her dad had given her. She sighed and looked them all over.

"We'll get you eventually" She mutters before changing into a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt that hugged her slim figure. She leaned over the bed to tie up her tennis shoes when a necklace dropped out of her shirt. It dangled in front of her. It was a gemmed heart with gold outlining it, the gold whipped out to create an angel wing on one side. Gwen Smiled at the tiny treasure. Her father had given that to her mother she then gave it to her right before she died. Gwen stood up and gently tucked it back in her shirt. Then went to the door to leave. There was work to be done.

**Down Town**

"Commander Satoshi the note Dark left said he would be here to steal the Goddess of the Twilight Tides Statue at 10:00!' An extremely nervous guard blurted as Satoshi and a couple other entered the museum.

"Alright thank you, please leave everything to us now" He said in a voice that seemed use to dealing with such things.

"Its 8:45 now. We should set up an advanced security and a couple of traps at least." An officer said. Everyone agreed. After it was all said and done they went outside and waited. Nine o' clock. Satoshi sat outside with a group of officers and one detective. Anthony Chase was smoking a cigarette and looking around nervously.

"Are you nervous?" Asked one of the higher up officers. Anthony smiled and laughed.

"Me nervous? Nah. I'm just wondering when my back up will be getting here. We just moved and they might not know where this place is." He said happily.

"Back up?" Satoshi questioned.

"Yah, My partner so to say, she should be--" He was cut off.

"Here right about now!?" Gwyneth said running over and hugging her father. Satoshi couldn't believe his eyes. What was she doing here? Was she involved with the Investigation to?

"So what's the situation?" Gwen said suddenly becoming very serious. Her father smirked.

"well he plans to steal a statue around 10:00 and--" He was cut off again.

"are all the exits sealed?"

"yes"

"hm, knowing Dark he is already in there, he'll probably steal it right on the dot and get out of there before the clock strikes 10:01." She said thinking while strapping a gun to the back of her waist.

"Well we know that" Said her father. Satoshi didn't know what to think. He just decided to observe. Suddenly Gwen realized he was there.

"Hey! Satoshi what are you doing here?!" She said frowning.

"Why Commander Satoshi is the one leading this little crime unit honey" Said Satoshi's second in command.

"Commander?" Gwen said a little confused. " I thought you said you just helped out?"

"Dose it matter?" Asked Satoshi coolly. Gwen shook her head.

"I want to go inside and look" She said in a strong voice, you wouldn't have guess that she was a painfully shy girl now.

"We've already had a look around, all we can do is wait." Said her father kindly.

"yes but I haven't had a look around now if you please.."

Its up to commander Satoshi." Her father said bluntly. Gwen frowned and looked at Satoshi. Who raised and eyebrow.

"I don't see how it would help, besides how do I know you even know what your doing and that its not a waste of my time?" He said

"I guess you'll have to find out when we go inside." Gwen said walking towards the entrance. Satoshi frowned and followed.

Inside the museum every single alarm imaginable was set. Gwen and Satoshi mad their way through them carefully. When they finally got to the statue she sighed.

"Its 9:30 so he is probably in the building by now " She said more to herself. She glanced around the museum. She glanced at a statue in the corner that had yellow tape all over it. "Whats this?" She asked

"That's a new piece of art work the museum is planning on displaying." Said Satoshi bluntly. "Now that you've seen inside you should go. It might get dangerous" said Satoshi thinking of Krad.

"Wait…" Gwen trailed off and went over to the new statue. "When did this arrive?"

"This morning" Said Satoshi "why?"

"Because this is a fake!" She said looking it over "Its suppose to a statue of a Greek Goddess! But if you look at the belt there's the dagger of Apollo. Neptune carried the sword of Apollo as a sign of peace between Fire and Water. The person who made this statue knew their Greek history but not well enough!" She said in a frenzy,

Satoshi couldn't believe what she had just said . _Could she be right?_ _wait…She Is Right!! _He thought

Gwen Stood back and pulled her gun from the holster in the back. She smiled.

"Come on out Dark!" She yelled shooting the top of the statue off. It was hallow. She moved swiftly and looked into it.

Dark smiled from the bottom where her was crouched.

"Hey there" He said smiling. He outstretched his wings and shattered the rest of the statue. Gwen had her gun right on him.

"Stop in the name of the New Yo…I mean Tokyo Police!" She yelled. Dark stopped.

"Hey your pretty good, someone who knows so much about treasures couldn't have always been a cute little cop." She smirked. Gwen frowned and pulled out her cuffs. She looked around for Satoshi but he was no where to be found. _What!? Where did he go? Maybe he just went to get help. _she hoped. Dark began to move, Gwen kept her face to him. _Wait he's trying to circle his way to the door, how lame is that trick _Gwen smiled. Dark Stopped. I swear you look familiar. Have we meet?

"Not unless you've been to New York recently" Gwen shot back. What was she doing having a conversation with a thief. Dark smiled.

"Oh and just so you know, I wasn't circling to get to an exit. With that he stepped back. Gwen froze. He was going to jump out the window? She knew he had wings but she had always thought hat they were just for show. A trade mark of his. And even if they worked it was a really long drop! She stepped forward. Dark smiled and went sprinting to the statue that was an its alter. The alarms sounded the moment he touched it. Once he had it he made his was to the window. Gwen cursed, he moved so fast. She ran to intercept him at the window. He jumped…so did Gwen. She landed on his back and help on to his deck.

ARE YOU CRAZY!!" Dark yelled looking over his shoulder. Gwen held on tight with closed eyes…she was afraid of heights. But this was no time to be afraid!!

" I SAID STOP IN THE NAME OF THE POLICE!" she yelled smacking Dark over the head. He frowned.

"You're insane, if I drop we both drop!" Gwen knew that though.

"Then land!" She yelled

"Never!" Dark laughed. "Well lets give you a ride you won't forget at least." With that he went into a set of spirals and flips. Gwen whimpered and held on tighter. Dark laughed the entire time. But then he suddenly stopped. "well not that I'm not enjoying you holding me tight against you or anything but I think its time you got off now" Gwen looked up in surprise as he landed.

" I don't think so!" She said sliding off while cuffing him to herself in the process. Dark didn't notice. He was looking up at a neighboring building roof. Gwen frowned and looked over. Someone was standing there watching, He was tall and had golden blond hair from what she could see.

"Krad." dark hissed under his breath.

"who?" Gwen asked. But she was suddenly interrupter. Some how the man had managed to get to the building they were on. He thruster a powerful punch at Dark.

"Hello" He said evilly. Dark Frowned and sucker punched him back, with the hand Gwen was attached to. She flew forward. Krad was hit with Darks fist…and poor Gwen. Krad blinked.

"You?" He said with a hiss.

"me?!" Gwen said in distress. Krad yanked her up so they're eyes were at the same level. Yellow eyes meet gold. For the first time Gwen noticed his white wings. "what are you!" She asked becoming more confused by the minute could these guys really be angels? No! that's impossible! Right?

Krad hissed and tossed her to the side and . Dark's arm was yanked but he didn't move from where he was standing. He looked down at his hand then to Gwen.

"you're good, and I'd like to play cops and robbers with you. But maybe another time." With that Dark Dislocated his wrist and pulled his hand out of the cuffs. He looked at Krad and suddenly launched off the roof and flew away. Krad smiled and followed. But not before giving Gwen an evil glare.

Gwen laid there in silence for a while. She didn't know what to think. After a while she got up and rubbed her back. Her muscles we so tight from her flight with Dark. Dark? She blinked.

"SHIT! He got away with the damn statue!!" She yelled at the sky. She growled more and cursed his soul before heading back down to the museum. Which was no easy task. Considering Dark had basically flown her half way across the city. She marched her way back.

When she got back her father ran over to her and grabbed her shoulder and looked her over.

"What were you thinking Gwen!!?" He yelled " We…I was so worried! We saw you and Dark Jump out of that window! What were you thinking!?" Gwen frowned and rubbed her arm

"Well, I almost got him" Was all she could say. Exhaustion started to come over her.

"Yah you came real close kiddo. Good work" Her father said smiling. The police at the scene were smiling little smiled as Gwen walked by like a zombie

"Wait! What happened to Satoshi!?" She asked.

"Well, normally he'll go after Dark like you did. But seeing how you beat him to the punch, he probably ran after you on foot. He'll come back don't worry." said an officer biting into a doughnut.

Gwen nodded before getting into her fathers car.

"what a night" She muttered.

**Alright! Hope you enjoyed!**

**R&R**


End file.
